


A Savage Energy

by wildfrancium



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, Dildos, Dirty Talk, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Oral Sex, Spanking, Threesome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-04
Updated: 2014-10-09
Packaged: 2018-02-16 02:57:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2253312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildfrancium/pseuds/wildfrancium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael Jones spent ten years addicted to suppressants that defused all omega tendencies. Now in rehab, he gets to experience all those omega instincts under the care and protection of Geoff Ramsey who chose Michael because of the instant bond he felt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Rehab

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I'd Like It Better If I Could Win At It](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1757769) by [Emono](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emono/pseuds/Emono). 



> So I've wanted to write a fic with Alpha dynamics before, but never quite formed an idea. Then I read this filthy fic and chapter 61 of it hit me like a wave and my mind worked overtime to form this idea. I hope you all enjoy! I am having a blast writing it even though I have like eight other fics I should be working on.... >.>

Ten years. Ten fucking years. Ten fucking blissful heatless years flushed down the drain.

Michael Jones was seriously contemplating jumping out the window. A five story fall would kill him right? It sounded beautiful compared to the hell he had just entered. As it was, having his entire system flushed was already getting to him. The goddamn smells were enough to drive him up a wall. He'd never, not once, had to deal with the over powering scent of every being with-in a ten mile radius. Michael was overwhelmed. He was turned on. He was angry. He was going to lose his mind. 

Sitting in a six by twelve room hooked up to a machine flushing his system of all his beautiful suppressants was maddening. He'd tried to unhook himself from the machine, but then there was beeping and yelling and threatening to strap him to the bed. Of course, anger had gotten the better of him and now he actually was strapped to the bed. 

Michael could see the clock from the bed and watched it as time ticked closer to his impending doom. Forty eight hours. It had been forty eight hours since he'd been brought in so drugged out of his mind that his body was in shock. His system should be empty. The doctors said it would be about forty eight hours. And then it was into rehab. He'd be released to some unknown Alpha for heavy monitoring. This Alpha would help him through everything the drugs had taken away. 

Suppressants. Extremely illegal in all corners of the world, they were a drug made for omegas to suppress heat cycles and submissiveness. Since age 16, Michael had taken them. He never wanted to go through a heat cycle. He didn't like how everyone smelled so delicious. He hated his urge to bend over and present himself to ever Alpha he ever passed. 

So for ten years he dealt with a heavy addiction to suppressants. But that was over now. He'd gotten a bad set that sent him into shock. They said he had two seizures before he completely passed out in the alley behind the bar. Lying in the bed he tried to remember who he got the suppressants from so that he could kill them, but his brain was muddled. 

The smell of the place wasn't helping either. Wave after wave of scent hit his nose making his body tingle. Some of the nurses made his mouth water. And every Alpha that entered the room and sternly talked to him made him want to bend over backwards and please them until their harsh voices stopped. Every beta made him sink into the mattress obediently. 

And Michael was pretty sure that it was physically killing him. He'd never been like this and had never wanted to be. He was supposed to be an Alpha. Everyone thought so with his temperament. And then he'd blossomed into a fucking omega and his life was over. Suppressants had made his shitty life tolerable at least. 

“Michael Jones.” His pity party was cut off when two Alpha's entered the room. One was the doctor who had been treating him, Dr. Burns, and the other man was probably the person Michael was about to be enslaved to. “We've had a bit of trouble with Michael. There are signs of years of suppressant abuse as we told you before,” Dr. Burns said as if Michael wasn't lying in the room. 

“I'm right here!” he barked. The man he didn't know looked up at him and Michael immediately sank under his harsh gaze. 

“I can take it from here,” he told the doctor. Dr. Burns nodded with a small smile. 

“Let me know if there is anything I can do to help. I know you hand pick omegas yourself, but this one will be a handful Geoff,” he said before leaving. 

The door shut and Michael went back to thinking about jumping out the window. But the mans smell was distracting him. It was like fresh air. Fresh salty air, like the ocean. Much cleaner then the sickly sweet mixture in the hospital. Michael wanted to hate it, but at the same time he wanted nothing more then to keep smelling the smell. 

He shut his eyes. He'd read about all this shit. This was attraction. The man, Geoff, had been there five minutes and his omega senses were in full effect. 

“I'm going to unstrap you,” Geoff said. Michael heard him cross the room and start removing the restraints. Michael lay still with his eyes shut breathing in the ocean. “Come on let's get you up so we can get going. You can shower at the house. I'd rather not be here longer then we need to be,” Geoff was telling Michael as he helped him sit up. Michael let him. He had no desire to fight Geoff. He actually wanted Geoff to touch him more...

“I can do it myself,” Michael said finally opening his eyes. Geoff nodded and took a step back. Michael stood up and got his clothes off the chair in the corner. 

“I'm just here to make everything easier,” Geoff said softly. Michael looked at him over his shoulder. 

“My life was easier with drugs,” he said bluntly. Geoff crossed his tattooed arms. 

“All of this is normal, natural,” Geoff continued. 

“I know,” Michael said pulling his jeans on. “But it ruined my life.”

“Did you even give being an omega a chance?” Geoff asked. Michael paused and turned away. He pulled his shirt on. The question had never crossed his mind. He said nothing as he put his shoes on. “Let's start with not hating something before you try it,” Geoff said and opened the door. Michael hung his head and headed out. “My name's Geoff by the way.”

“I'm Michael,” he muttered. 

 

The walk to the car nearly killed him. He was practically drooling with desire from the smell of the place, but also from having Geoff be a constant presence at his side. He felt safe and secure. Two things he'd never felt towards someone else. Actually the drugs had completely erased all attraction he had towards others. It wasn't a bad feeling, but Michael was far from excepting the feeling as a nice one. 

Michael instantly bristled when he reached the car. Geoff placed a hand on the back of his neck immediately calming him down. Michael crossed his arms. He'd never felt threatened by the presence of another omega, but his instincts were telling his brain that he wanted Geoff as his. 

He considered lying down behind the tires of the car and letting Geoff run him over until he was dead.

“It's just Gavin,” Geoff said opening the car door for Michael. He got in. The other omega was sound asleep in the passenger seat. He appeared rather lanky with brown hair that was sticking up at all angles. He smelled like fresh baked apple pie and cinnamon. Michael realized that Geoff was covered in the scent as well. He hadn't picked up on it until now. 

Geoff had gotten into the car and was nudging the omega awake. “We're back Gav,” he muttered til the lad was stretching and rubbing sleep from his eyes. 

“Spicy,” he said with a distinct British accent. 

“Like you,” Geoff said with a short laugh. Gavin turned in his seat as the car started. He extended a hand. “M Gavin,” he said with a yawn. Michael shook his hand. 

“Michael.”

“Mmm. How many years were you on it?” Gavin asked. It took Michael's brain a moment to realize Gavin was talking about the drugs. He was currently experiencing a sensory overload and his brain was short circuiting. He didn't know if he was also loving Gavin's cinnamony scent or hating how it was all over Geoff. 

“Ten,” Michael muttered. 

“Wow. I thought I was king at six years,” Gavin said. “Geoff is good though at what he does. Without him I'd...” Gavin trailed off and shrugged. It annoyed Michael. “Ever been through a heat cycle?” he asked. Michael shook his head. 

“I am going to be there to help you through it Michael,” Geoff said. “And Gavin too if it helps. Some omegas like the companionship of another omega.” 

Michael thought about it. He'd seen omegas in heat plenty of times to know he never wanted to deal with it and wasn't thrilled about having others there. Especially not an Alpha who he was already feeling attracted to or another omega with an intoxicating scent who would probably think Michael going through heat was hilarious. 

Going through heat. The words made his stomach knot up in fear and dread. Maybe if he begged and cried they'd let him go back on suppressants. Fuck heat being a natural omega thing. He couldn't breed anyway. It was a useless function that was going to turn him into some sort of horny slut for a few days. 

 

The house was a lot nicer then the house Michael grew up in and was a palace compared to the dingy apartments Michael had been living in. Large kitchen, spacious living room, enormous master bedroom that reeked of ocean and cinnamon. Michael also thought he could smell a hint of woodsmoke around the house and wondered who it was. 

Geoff lead Michael to the bedroom that would be his. That's when he realized Gavin must sleep in Geoff's room. Which meant Gavin was Geoff's. Which annoyed Michael because he wanted to be Geoff's. 

“The only rules are no leaving without permission and usually I will accompany you when you go out. All your phone calls will be monitored until further noticed. And no guests unless cleared with me,” Geoff told Michael. Michael snorted. 

“Didn't know jail looked so nice,” he commented. Geoff smiled, but said nothing. 

==================================================

Michael tried to hate the Ramsey house. He was desperate to hate it. But he liked it. And it wasn't just his desire to be near Geoff that made him like the house. Geoff was an amazing cook. Gavin and Geoff were avid gamers. Neither expected anything of him. It was a relaxed environment.

As one day slipped into the next, Michael found their smells a little less over powering and felt his instincts shift from pure lust to companionship. He didn't let himself indulge though. Every night Geoff would ask if Michael wanted to cuddle on the couch. Every night Michael would bite the inside of his cheek and say no. Sometimes during games Gavin would start to wrestle Michael and he'd abruptly push Gavin to the side and go sit in his room. 

Geoff acted as counselor. He'd sit in Michael's room each night and discuss what he was feeling. Geoff always did most of the talking. He talked about attraction and bonding the most. He explained that he only help rehabilitate omegas he felt a connection to. He was instantly drawn to Michael's smell which Gavin claimed was like hot gingerbread. Geoff talked about how he'd bonded with Gavin and how Gavin was his. He also talked about how he was there for Michael to bond with. 

Those words had made Michael wince. He didn't want to be someone's bitch, but he couldn't say that to Geoff. Not after everything he had done for Michael. 

“I hated all this too,” Gavin said one afternoon after a few rounds of Halo. Michael rolled his eyes. “The attraction was almost instant,” he continued. “I did everything to fight it. I'd learned attraction happened fast, but yeah not that fast. Thought it was mainly lust... but then I started to realize I wanted to be closer to Geoff. Some programs for suppressant abuse are your run of the mill in and out deals. The Alpha's don't take the same interest in you as someone like Geoff does. “

“So it's Stockholm Syndrome,” Michael grunted. Gavin paused the game. 

“No,” he said a slight edge to his voice. “Attraction can't be forced. You can't be forced to like how someone smells. As an omega, you don't latch onto any old Alpha unless you're in heat.”

“I know all this fucking shit,” Michael snapped. It didn't mean he wanted to accept any of it. 

“You like how Geoff's smells though, don't you?” Gavin asked. Michael was quiet. “He wants you to let him in. Says you need to stop being a stubborn prick. It's all natural and normal and honestly? Why be alone when there is someone right there who wants to be with you?”

“Just shut up,” Michael grumbled. 

“Prick,” Gavin muttered again and unpaused the game. Michael was grateful their conversation was over. The more he talked about all the feelings and the scents, the weaker his resolve got. 

 

But none of that mattered because in the end, Michael was truly, royally fucked.


	2. First Heat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cranked out two chapters of this right away because I really wanted to write this chapter. I hope you all like it and feedback would be appreciated!

Michael's eyes snapped open. He'd gone to bed feeling fine, but now he had a major problem. The air around him felt hot. He felt like he was on fire. 

He shirt was soaked with sweat. Michael gasped as he pushed himself into a sitting position. 

Bathroom. 

It was the first thought in his mind. He had to take refuge in the bathroom. 

The room dipped around him. His body felt weak and strong all at once. He dug shaky fingers into the bedpost, the door frame, the wall, the bathroom door. 

The light felt too bright and now that he'd left the safety of his room the smell got to him. He wanted to burst through Geoff's bedroom door and physically lick his scent off him until Michael could do nothing but taste Geoff...

He was hard. His cock was so hard. Never having to deal with heat or attraction he hadn't been hard since he was 16. Michael let out a whine, gripping the sink with one hand and shoving the other into his pants. 

Wrapping his fist around his aching dick did nothing to provide any sort of relief. His mouth felt like paper. He was whining and groaning carelessly now. He wanted relief. He pulled off his boxers hoping to relieve the heat that was consuming him. He stroked his cock root to tip over and over and over again biting back cries. And still no relief. 

And that wasn't even the worst part. He sank to his knees on the rug in the bathroom and pushed his sweaty forehead against the cabinet under the sink. The worst part was how empty he felt. He wanted something, anything, in his ass. His hand shook as he moved it behind him and slowly dipped his fingers into the cleft of his ass. They were wet. Wet with slick that was starting to steadily accumulate in his empty hole. 

Michael whined louder as he slid a finger inside himself. He felt like his eyes were going to roll back into his head. He'd never had anything in his ass before, and right now he was ready to force his entire fist inside if it'd getting the aching fire inside of him to stop. 

Another finger. He sped up the hand he was jerking off with. Precum coated his hand making a sticky mess, but it was nothing compared to the slick that was now dripping out of Michael as he thrust three fingers in and out of his asshole. 

His mouth hung open, gulping in air. It wasn't enough. He was going to crawl out of his skin if he didn't get the fire to stop. 

The bathroom door swung open. Michael didn't even stop. He looked over his shoulder with half lidded eyes. He licked his lips soaking up the fresh smell of the ocean. “Geoff,” he croaked pulling his sticky hands away from himself. He felt his thighs were slippery with slick when he turned. He leapt at Geoff nuzzling his face against Geoff's boxer brief clad dick. “Geoff,” he groaned digging his nails into Geoff's hips. He mouthed Geoff's cock through the fabric while sticking his own ass out to present himself. “I need you in me. I need you or I'm going to die!” Michael gasped. He looked up at Geoff with fevered eyes. Geoff was prying Michael's hands off his body. Michael let out a whine of distaste and tried to cling to him. 

“Michael we have to get you up,” Geoff was saying pulling Michael to his feet. His legs shook. Michael pressed his mouth to Geoff's chest licking his bare skin. It was electrifying. He'd never tasted something so delicious. He clawed at Geoff trying to lick more of him while Geoff pulled Michael towards the master bedroom. 

Michael was thrown on the bed. He rolled over pushing his face into the mattress inhaling the smell while pushing his ass up and out, presenting himself for Geoff. “I want it so bad!” Michael drooled. 

“No,” Geoff said sternly. That just pushed Michael to try harder. He sat back on his heels a began licking his hand obscenely while stroking his cock. 

“Michael I'm not taking advantage of you during your first heat. I am hear to help you through it.” 

“Fuck me through it!” Michael begged. “Fuck me hard until I cum on your knot! I'm all ready for it,” he moaned. He pushed two fingers into his ass again. “See Geoff can't you see? Can't you smell?” 

Michael was far from caring what filthy words fell from his mouth. He stopped caring about everything except everything that was happening at that exact moment. His brain was foggy and he didn't think he was in control of his body anymore. He just needed the fire inside him to be satisfied and he was certain the only way was for Geoff to fuck it out of him. 

Geoff sat on the bed never taking his eyes off Michael. Michael dragged his spit soaked fingers down his chest. “My tight little asshole just wants your big hard cock,” Michael groaned. 

“Come here Michael,” Geoff said slowly. Michael practically leaped into his lap. He began rubbing himself all over Geoff who was carding his fingers through Michael's sweaty hair. “I'm not going to fuck you. When your heat is over we are going to have a lot to discuss. Everything that is happening right now is because of an overload of hormones and I won't take advantage of that,” Geoff said. 

Michael just continued presenting him with his ass. He arched his back and pleaded with his eyes. He didn't care about what he thought about after his heat. Nothing mattered about after. It was all about now. It was about how badly he wanted Geoff. 

“Come on I'll help you out with a shower. It's easy to get dehydrated,” Gavin was saying. Michael hadn't even noticed him. His cinnamon scent... 

“Fuck me. Both of you fuck me raw,” Michael pleaded. “I'll be good. I can be good with my mouth and my ass. You want it. I can see you're both hard,” Michael babbled. Gavin was pulling him away from Geoff. 

“Shower Michael,” Gavin said. Michael wrapped his arm around Gavin burying his nose in the short hairs on the back of Gavin's neck. He inhaled deeply. 

“Gavin~” he moaned groping the front of Gavin's shorts and rutting against his ass. It felt so good, to finally have some relief. Gavin shoved Michael into the bathroom and pushed him to the shower. “Get it,” he said. Michael whined, but climbed into the shower. Gavin turned on the water. Michael felt his eyes roll back into his head when the cool spray hit his back. 

But it wasn't enough. He bit his lip running his hand along the length of his cock. He pumped fast even though Gavin stood there staring at him. 

Michael shamelessly worked his cock while he begged for Gavin to fuck him. 

 

Back in Geoff's room, clean and hydrated, Michael felt no better. Slick still leaked from his ass, he'd already came twice and his dick was rock hard, his begging was falling on deaf ears, and he still felt like he was on fire. 

“I can't do this!” he moaned writhing on the bed. Geoff was stroking Michael's hair while Michael started playing with himself again. He licked his hand slowly, keeping his eyes locked with Geoff. He moaned loudly when he started playing with the leaking head. Geoff said nothing, but the sent that poured off him and his buldging erection said it all. Both Geoff and Gavin were eyeing Michael like they wanted to devour him. 

And god did he want them to. He never wanted anything so badly. “Plllllease,” he drew out grabbing his balls and rubbing them between his fingers. 

“Gavin's getting you something,” Geoff said. On cue Gavin came into the room holding a brand new purple dildo. Michael whined. 

“I want you. I want you to shove your tongue in my ass and lick all my slick up and then I want to kiss you and taste myself,” Michael said. He had no idea where the desires were coming from. But everything his brain was thinking of sounded like the hottest thing ever. “Or,” Michael rolled over and got on his hands and knees. He slunk towards Geoff with his back arched like a cat. He nuzzled the tattooed man who ran a hand down Michael's spine. “Or how about you spank me because I'm being so bad and begging for it. Spank my ass cherry red and then fuck my dirty hole and make me scream,” he murmured licking a stripe up Geoff's neck. “And when I'm screaming have Gavin shove his pretty little cock down my throat to shut me up.”

Geoff let out a ragged breath. “You are something else Michael Jones,” he said and ran his thumb over Michael's pink lips. “Such filthy words... we will see what you think after your heat,” he said and kissed the top of Michael's head. “I have to tag out for awhile Gav or I'll give in. Keep him here and call me if there's trouble. I'll be back later.” 

And then it was just Gavin and the overly horny and sensitive Michael. 

“I'm going to give you this,” Gavin said holding out the dildo. Michael stared at him. 

“Fuck me,” he said ignoring Gavin. Gavin took Michael's hand a put the dildo in it. 

“Go to town because we aren't doing shit with you today,” Gavin said. Michael pouted and pleaded with his eyes.

“I need you too though,” Michael insisted. He shifted his gaze to the bulge in Gavin's pants. He licked his lips. 

“No. I'll be in the living room and I want you to shove that dildo up your slick ass and fuck it until you don't feel the need to hump everything and everybody.” Gavin's voice didn't have the edge that an Alpha's voice did, but Michael still nodded. He gave the dildo a tentative lick, eyes glued to   
Gavin's. Gavin nodded. “Now fuck your ass like the fucking slut you're being,” Gavin growled. 

Michael grinned. It wasn't a real cock, but the thought of ramming it into his ass was making him wetter. Gavin shut the bedroom door and Michael spread out. Their scents weren't as over powering at the moment, but they were still clogging his nose. He liked it though. He never thought a smell could smell so good. 

He moved so that he was lying on his back and pulled his knees to his chest. Michael held the dildo for a moment before putting it between his legs and teasing his rim. His entire body tingled. Michael bit his lip sliding the head of the dildo into his slick hole. The stretch made stars bloom behind his eyes. He eagerly shoved more into his greedy hole. 

Michael gripped the sheets as he slowly fucked himself with the dildo. It was far from what he wanted, but his whole body was still in a state of bliss. He screamed obscenities and called for Geoff and Gavin as he worked himself to completion. 

Covered in cum and slick, Michael stared at the ceiling. A brief moment of clarity washed over him and he started to panic. 

What. The. Fuck. Was. he. Doing. 

And then the second wave of his heat hit him. His mind clouded. He rolled all over the damp sheets trying to soothe himself. But it was no use. All he wanted was Geoff and his Alpha knot and cum filling up his ass. 

Michael whimpered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's just say Michael is going to hate himself in the next chapter.


	3. Aftermath

Michael woke up feeling dazed. He squinted when he opened his eyes and slowly peeled himself off the damp sheets. The first thing he noticed was that he was thirsty. The second was that every inch of his body ached. 

And third was that the entire room reeked of him. 

Michael's face turned bright red as memories swamped his brain. The last three days were hazy, but the way that Michael acted was clear. He was about to bury himself in the blankets on the bed when he realized he was in the master bedroom. 

He jumped out of the bed and ran for the door. Flinging it open, he ran until his was safely looked in the bathroom. Michael took some deep breaths.   
He felt drained. He couldn't even look at himself in the mirror though. He was so embarrassed. 

He turned the shower on and took refuge in the small space under the spray. His eyelids felt heavy and he briefly wondered if it was smart to fall asleep in the shower...

“Michael?” the voice was muffled, but he knew it was Geoff. Michael said nothing. He stared at the wall. “Michael when you are done I'd like to talk to you,” Geoff said before walking off. Michael considered drowning himself in the back of the toilet. 

 

After his shower and getting dressed, Michael felt better. But when Geoff opened his bedroom door he wanted to disappear into the matress on his bed. 

“I'm going to start with it's not always going to be that bad,” Geoff said. That didn't make Michael feel any better. All he could do was remember all the things he'd done and the things he'd said. 

“I just want suppressants,” he said weakly. Geoff ignored him. 

“Your cycle will ever out. Gavin's is about every 67 days. Omega cycles are usually every 70 days or so. It won't be quiet that intense and if we form a bond I can help you in other ways,” Geoff explained. Michael's face went hot. 

“I don't...” Michael trailed off. Honestly he didn't know what he wanted. He was grateful that Geoff and Gavin had said no to his protests during heat. But now that his head was clear, there was a part of him that wasn't totally against the idea. 

And that scared him. He'd never felt that way towards anyone and to suddenly have feelings towards two people... Michael didn't know what to make of   
it. 

“I don't want to rush you into stuff you aren't ready for. But attraction doesn't lie. Some days you smell better then Gavin and I just want to hold you,”   
Geoff admitted running a tattooed hand through his short hair. “But no rushing. I just want to stress that Gavin and I are both open for anything. 

Michael sighed. He didn't know what to say. He was still considering jumping out the window and ending it all. 

“I'm sorry for how I acted,” were the only words Michael could think to say. Geoff laughed. 

“It's heat. You can't help it,” he reminded Michael. “And believe it or not, Gavin was ten times worse. I had to basically hold his hand while encouraging him to use a dildo. And the slutty things he said,” Geoff shook his head and rubbed the back of his neck. “Needless to say when things got physical it was amazing.”

Michael blushed once again. His ears burned. His mind was splaying Gavin out on the bed, ass up, and begging for it. He was sure the accent made everything sound better. 

“Where is Gavin?” Michael asked. 

“He's downstairs. We ordered pizza if you'd like some.” 

Michael was starving. 

 

Gavin was lounging on the couch eating a slice. Michael was drooling. He went right to the box and picked up a piece. “How are you feeling?” Gavin asked. Michael bristled. 

“Tired,” he said slumping into a chair. The food was helping. 

“You were amazing,” Gavin continued. He lifted his feet and Geoff slid under them onto the couch. Michael felt left out as he watched the two. But his pride kept him seated in the chair. 

=======================================================================

It was sometime around two in the morning that Michael found himself wandering into the kitchen. He opened the fridge and starred. For some reason, when he'd woken up he felt like it was actually his home. Two weeks and randomly at two in the morning he felt like he belonged there. It was weird, but it was comforting. 

He didn't know if he was hungry, but starring into the fridge was something he did all the time in his apartment. Of course it was never as well stocked as the fridge in Geoff's house. 

“Hungry too?” Gavin asked. Michael would have jumped if he hadn't been able to smell Gavin approaching. 

“I'm not sure,” Michael said. He shut the fridge and turned to Gavin. “Why are you up?” 

Gavin shrugged. “Sleep was restless. I'm close to heat so I feel on edge,” Gavin said taking a bottle of water out of the fridge to drink. Michael wrinkled his nose. He was not prepared to deal with Gavin going through heat. “It's not that bad,” Gavin said with a smirk. 

“I hate heat. I hate being an Omega,” Michael told him. 

“You get used to it,” Gavin said. “It's easier when you give into attraction,” Gavin added. Michael groaned. 

“So I've heard,” Michael grumbled. 

“I've been where you've been,” Gavin said. “And I fought it tooth and nail, but when I accepted that I was an Omega and this was life I realized that there was nothing bad about this. I always treated Omega like some kind of curse, but I like it. There is nothing wrong with being Omega. Sure I like taking the bottom position during sex and I go through stupid heat cycles, but with Geoff I don't give a shit about being an Omega.”  
Michael crossed his arms. 

“It's the sex that bothers you the most, isn't it?” Gavin asked putting his water away. 

“No it's actually not,” Michael muttered. Although the other day was his first time having anything in his ass, he didn't dislike it. And he wouldn't mind more... he pushed the desire way down. “My entire family, forever, has been Alpha's,” Michael said quietly. 

“Oh.”

“Yeah,” Michael said almost angrily. “Just the way they looked down on omegas and then to be one...” Michael shook his head. For years he ignored it and here he was pouring his secrets out to someone he barely knew. 

“I came from a beta and omega family, so I don't really know what that's like. But I do know part of Geoff's job is to help you deal with all that past pain. He's here and I'm here to help you. To make you see that it's okay that you're omega,” Gavin said softly. Michael looked up at Gavin. 

“That means you'd have to share Geoff though,” Michael said. It was common for Alpha's to have more then one mate, but Michael still felt like he was   
intruding on whatever Gavin and Geoff had. Gavin smiled. 

“I already share Geoff,” Gavin said with a short laugh. “He's got this amazing hot wife who normally travels around the world with her art.”

That shocked Michael. “Really?”

“Yeah. She's an Alpha too and honestly scarier then Geoff.”

“Oh,” Michael said. That must be the woodsmoke smell that lingered around the house. 

“Does this mean you are thinking of joining us? Or at least Geoff?” Gavin asked sounding extremely hopeful. 

“I'm thinking about it,” Michael said. He didn't know what to do. He wanted to go and snuggle in bed with them and yet years of discipline told him to fight it. 

“Doors always open,” Gavin said with a shrug. “I'm gonna go back to bed though.”

“Okay,” Michael said. Gavin waited a beat as if to see if Michael was going to follow him. Michael didn't move though. So Gavin nodded and headed back upstairs leaving Michael alone in the kitchen. 

He groaned quietly irritated with himself. He wanted the drugs back so that he wouldn't be dealing with this shit anymore. He wanted to go back to his very dull lifestyle. He hated standing in the kitchen soaking up the lingering wiffs of Gavin's scent and wondering what it'd be like to have Gavin's cock in his mouth. 

That thought was jarring. Attraction was starting to take over his brain and he was pretty sure soon he'd be fighting a losing battle against the desire and want to be with Geoff and Gavin.  
Michael sighed and went back up to bed so that he wouldn't have to think anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gavin's heat is going to be next, so be prepared!


	4. Gavin's Heat part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had to split it into two parts because it's a lot of smut. Enjoy!

Michael was jarred awake because he rolled off the bed. He sat up dazed, rubbing his head, and sniffing the air. He groaned burying his face in his mattress and screamed. 

“Michael!” to his surprise Geoff had ran into his room concerned. 

“Just put me out of my misery. I won't get caught. I just... I need them Geoff,” Michael whined as he sat on the floor in his boxers half hard. Gavin's scent was pouring off Geoff and wafting through his open bedroom door.

“I know it's hard Michael, but I promise your life is going to benefit now that you're clean,” Geoff said crossing his arms. Michael had never seen an Alpha so strong. To resist him and now to stand in Michael's room while Gavin was clearly in heat. 

“How do you do it?” Michael asked. 

“Stand here?” 

Michael nodded and Geoff shrugged. “I thought Alpha's generally lose it when their mates are in heat.”

“I do Michael. But I also have a duty to you and I'd be a shitty Alpha if I dropped your needs for sex,” he explained. Michael pouted pulling his blanket off his bed and wrapping it around himself. “Are you going to sit here and be grumpy?” 

“Yeah,” Michael muttered plugging his nose. 

“Okay I'm going to go tend to Gavin. You are welcome in our room at any time,” Geoff said. 

“Ugh!” Michael groaned loudly. Geoff left and shut the door behind him. 

Michael lay on his back and stared at the ceiling. He kept expecting to hear a shitton of moaning and other sex noises, but instead he heard nothing. It annoyed him. It annoyed him because it made him insanely curious. 

It was bad enough that the smell was getting to him. And he knew it was only getting to him because of attraction. Omega's didn't always smell so enticing to other omega's unless there was attraction. 

Michael wondered if he should take the opportunity to make a run for it. He knew he wouldn't get far, but maybe by some miracle he could escape the house that smelled so great and was begging for him to strip down and crawl in there to find out what was going on. 

He did crawl out of his room though. He stopped in the living room listening. He could hear voices. His mind filled with all the dirty things he could imagine Gavin saying... and that was enough to get Michael kneeling in front of the master bedroom door. 

“I'm not some kind of fucking voyeur,” Michael muttered. He wasn't into watching others having sex except that right now watching sounded like the hottest thing he'd ever heard. 

Geoff opened the bedroom door and Michael hung his head guilty. 

“You want to come inside?” Geoff asked. Michael nodded. Geoff opened the door more and Michael stood up and went inside the bedroom. 

“Michael~” Gavin purred making Michael's head snap up. Gavin was splayed out on the bed on his stomach. All his smooth tanned skin on display for Michael...

The smell was overwhelming and Michael wondered how they'd survived his heat. 

Geoff went over to Gavin and petted his hair. “I was just finishing giving him a massage,” Geoff said to Michael. 

“And I'm being a cheeky little slut,” Gavin groaned wiggling his butt. 

“Yeah you are. You want to tell Michael what happens when you're a cheeky bastard?” Geoff asked. Gavin grinned rolling onto his back. 

“I get spanked Michael,” Gavin said happily. Michael forced himself to not groan and shove his hands in his pants. “And I'm not allowed to cum while Geoff spanks me,” Gavin continued. “But that always makes the sex better.”

“Once you give him a little cock, he loses it,” Geoff said simply. He crossed the room to the closet and pulled out a large box. He set in on the floor and pulled out a simple black paddle. “This is Gavin's toy box which he hides in the closet because he's ashamed of his kinks.”

“I'm not ashamed now,” Gavin said with a grin. Geoff tapped the paddle against his hand. 

“I know you aren't. Get a cock ring,” Geoff ordered and Gavin rolled across the bed to the nightstand. He pulled out a strap of leather. 

The thought of a cock ring, though he'd never used one, suddenly seemed like the hottest thing on earth to Michael. He almost wanted to ask if he could have one and be spanked along side Gavin. Michael watched Geoff secure the leather around Gavin's leaking cock. Gavin groaned loudly. Michael wanted to shove his hand into his pants. He was really hard and Gavin looked so inviting...

Gavin winked at Michael making his cheeks burn. 

Geoff sat down on the bed and manhandled Gavin over his lap. Gavin kept his eyes locked on Michael. “Count them. I'm going to twenty,” Geoff told Gavin as he rubbed the paddle against Gavin's ass. 

“Yes sir,” Gavin said happily. Michael chewed on his lip. 

The first smack seemed to echoed around the room. Gavin groaned, twitching and curling his toes. “One,” he breathed heavily. His eyes were still locked on Michael's. Michael watched Geoff pull the paddle back...

At sixteen, Gavin was a begging wreck. He mewled and moaned begging for Geoff to stop. His ass was a bright red and Geoff had Gavin's hands pinned to his back. Gavin's eyes were watering and he squirmed in Geoff's lap.

Michael had broken down and started groping the front of his pants. The heat and the cinnamon smell that rolled off Gavin with each smack was enough to get a man high. 

Geoff finished the spanking and rubbed his hand over Gavin's warm ass. “You want my cock now? Is that what you want baby?” he asked carding his hands through Gavin's hair.

“Yes Sir. I want your knot too. Please my ass is so wet,” Gavin moaned. Geoff looked at Michael. 

“Want to see how wet Gav is already?” Geoff asked sliding his hand between Gavin's cheeks. Gavin buried his face in the mattress. Michael stared at both of them for a moment. God did he want to see Gavin's slick hole ready and waiting to be fucked...

“Yes,” Michael choked out and stepped forward. Geoff pulled Gavin's cheeks apart and Michael stared at Gavin's dark pink hole. Slick covered his hole and the inside of his thighs and his ballsack. Michael gulped. 

“Go on,” Geoff said as if he'd read Michael's mind. Michael bit his lip and reached out stroking a finger over Gavin's hole. 

“Oh god Michael, push your finger in. I can take it. I can take all of them, just put something in me please~” Gavin cooed. Michael felt a little more confident. He stroked Gavin's hole a few more times getting his fingers covered in slick, before pushing two into Gavin's tight hole. “Fuckkkk,” Gavin   
moaned dropping his head again. 

“Good Michael. Push them all the way in and bend them. Let's give Gavvy's prostate a little action,” Geoff encouraged. Michael nodded pushing his fingers all the way in and moving them around. 

Michael's boxers were soaked with his own slick and pre-cum and standing there fingering Gavin's ass was just making his cock throb more and his own hole feel empty. 

“Oh god!” gavin shouted when Michael's fingers ran against a certain spot. Geoff held Gavin down. 

“Rub that spot Michael,” Geoff told him. Michael nodded and began running his fingers over the spot thrusting them in and out of Gavin's dripping hole. Gavin squirmed and groaned and panted. 

“Please sir I need more!” Gavin whined hips bucking. 

“I guess it's time to work your mouth,” Geoff said and Gavin sagged. “Get on the bed Michael,” Geoff said. Michael climbed up. Gavin's eyes were dark and his pupils were blown. The look he gave Michael was one of pure lust. “Now Michael,” Geoff said swatting Gavin's ass a few more times. “Would you like to play some more?” 

Michael nodded vigorously. Screw everything. Fuck everything. If he didn't get some action he was going to lose his mind. While the desire wasn't as strong as it was during his heat, he was very eager to play. 

“Anything,” Michael told Geoff. 

“Boxers off,” Geoff ordered. Michael quickly obeyed. Geoff grinned. “Gavin, go blow him.”

Gavin was on Michael instantly. He ran his hands over Michael's sides and chest. He kissed his stomach and rubbed his thighs. Gavin nuzzled Michael's cock and began pressing hot open mouth kisses on the shaft. Michael could have cum right then. One hand was braced against the footboard and the other he buried into Gavin's wild, slightly sweaty hair. He tugged and Gavin arched his back. It was like Gavin was preforming. 

Gavin licked obscenely up Michael's shaft and flicked his eyes upwards. They made eye contact and Michael let out a slow breath. Gavin knew exactly what to do. 

One hand caressed Michael's balls and the other poked at Michael's wet hole. He gulped as Gavin took the head into his mouth at the same time he slid two fingers into Michael's ass. Michael groaned louder and looked up at Geoff. 

Geoff gave him an approving nod and spanked Gavin. “Don't tease. Get him off,” he told Gavin slapping his ass a few times. Gavin was quick to obey. He took more of Michael's dick into his mouth and then pulled back. He set a moderate pace and didn't shy away from extra attention to the head or poking the tip of his tongue into the leaking slit. And all while Gavin's mouth worked, his fingers steadily pumped in and out of Michael's ass. Michael now knew what Gavin meant when he said he wanted more in his ass. Michael felt that two fingers wasn't nearly enough. 

“Cum when you're ready,” Geoff told Michael. Michael was breathing hard and barely managed to nod. He was focused on Gavin and how Gavin's tongue and fingers skillfully pushed him towards completion.

Michael came and arched back pushing into Gavin's mouth. Gavin groaned around Michael's cock as he swallowed. He pulled his fingers from Michael's ass and Michael sagged back against the footboard. Gavin stuck his wet, slick covered fingers in his mouth. 

“You taste as good as you smell,” Gavin purred and bent over again presenting his ass to Geoff. Michael nodded. His entire body felt rubbery and yet he felt alive. His body tingled happily and he watched as Geoff rather large cock pushed into Gavin's wet open hole. Gavin's mouth was open in an O but no sound came out. His eyes rolled back as Geoff set a brutal pace. Skin slapping skin. 

“Yeah you like that don't you Gav? Just what you needed right?” Geoff groaned loudly.

“Yes! Yes! Yes!” Gavin shouted arching his back and fisting the sheets. “Knot me! Please! Please! I need it so badly!”

Geoff's hands were locked on Gavin's hips pulling his body back into each thrust. 

“You'll get it,” Geoff moaned. Gavin panted. He was sweaty and flushed and being fucked hard right in front of Michael...

“Please! Please! I want to be stretched and knotted and filled with your seed!” Gavin practically cried. 

“Michael, there's a large three tiered butt plug in the box. Can you grab it for Gav?” Geoff asked. Michael nodded turning to reach into the box. The   
plug was thick and about the length of his hand. He wondered what it felt like. The thought exited him. Michael reached up and gave it to Geoff.

“Ready for my knot?” he cooed. 

“Yes god yes!” Gavin mewled. Geoff thrust forward with a grunt and both of them seemed to freeze. Gavin shivered collapsing against the bed. “So big,”   
he moaned. 

Michael was almost knocked back at the smell of Alpha seed. His ass instantly lubed up and loosened in preparation even though he wasn't getting anything. But god did he want to shove his face between Gavin's cheeks to get some seed for himself. Michael gulped in air trying to calm down.   
Geoff and Gavin were locked together for awhile. Geoff murmured praises to him as he stroked Gavin's spine. Gavin seemed boneless. And Michael remained super horny and frozen in spot. 

When Geoff finally pulled out, he gently pushed the large plug into Gavin's ass. Gavin remained in a pile humming happily. 

“How was that Michael?” Geoff asked going over to run a hand through Michael's hair. 

“I loved it! And I- I want my ass filled like that,” he said cheeks burning. Geoff laughed and stroked Michael's hair.

“I've got some plugs if you want to try,” he offered. Michael nodded curiously. 

Geoff got off the bed and rummaged through the box. He pulled out another, smaller, plug. “Don't lookso disappointed, this is one of Gavin's favorite.   
While not huge, it gives you a nice stretch to make you feel fuller,” Geoff explained. Michael nodded, ashamed that Geoff noticed his disappointment when he saw it was smaller. “Come on, let's see that pretty hole,” Geoff said. 

Michael got on all fours and turned his ass to Geoff. Gavin was sitting up and watching now. He looked wrecked. Geoff rubbed his hole coating his fingers in slick before pushing them into Michael's twitching hole. 

“Relax,” Geoff said moving his fingers in and out a few times. Then he pulled away coated the plug in lube. The thought of the plug made his cock and ass leak more. He felt the blunt plug rub against his hole before Geoff began pushing it in. “Nice and easy. Such a nice stretch. You've got such a pretty open hole that is sucking this plug in,” Geoff murmured rubbing his thigh. When the plug was all the way inside, Michael let out a low groan and immediately wanted to fist his cock, but he waited. Geoff wiggled the plug and then went to Gavin. “On your backs both of you,” he said and they obeyed. “Spread those legs. I want to see those plugs in your pretty pink holes,” Geoff said with a smile. He undid Gavin's cock ring. “Now I want to watch you get yourselves off. Winner gets a reward. Go!” he barked. 

Michael had never grabbed his cock quicker.


	5. Gavin's Heat part 2

Michael stared at the ceiling through half closed eyes. His own groans were drowned out by the noises Gavin made. Gavin worked his cock letting agonized cries escape his lips like he was dying. It made Michael's spine tingle, listening to him. 

Michael pumped his cock roughly while gulping in the smell of the omega next to him. He was suffocating because of the smell that clogged his nose and filled his lungs. But it smelled so good...

He was going to cum. He spread his legs further and tried pushing down on the plug inside of him. It felt like it was going to slip out with the amount of slick slipping out. He wanted more. He wanted his ass full and stretched more then it was. This was nothing. This was the beginning. 

“Fuck!” Gavin wailed cumming all over his chest. Michael jerked his head to the side to watch. Half mesmerized and half shocked that Gavin beat him.   
He pouted. Michael didn't mean to and immediately stopped, but Geoff said. 

Geoff came over batting Michael's hand away from his cock and replacing it with his own tattooed hand. Michael gasped. “You'll win another time,” Geoff chuckled. Michael spread himself out on the bed and thrust up into Geoff's hand. It was rough and stronger than Michael's. 

Geoff's fingers dragged across the head of Michael's dick and Michael came. He drew his legs up and fisted the bedsheets twisting and groaning with pleasure. 

“One day I'm going to be able to spread both of you and take turns fucking each of you,” Geoff murmured patting Michael thigh. If Michael could breathe he would have asked if that could happen right now. “Now Gavvy, what to reward you with,” Geoff said carding his fingers through Gavin's hair. Gavin was on his knees, chest heaving, covered in sweat and cum. Michael was surpised by how attracted he was to Gavin at that moment. It was probably all the hormones and the heat and the smell, but through the haze Michael found himself thinking Gavin was extremely hot.

“Anything. I just need it now,” Gavin whined rubbing himself against Geoff. Geoff laughed again. 

“I'll fuck you once more and then I want you to take Michael and shower,” Geoff told Gavin. Gavin grinned at Michael. 

“I want to fucking lick you clean,” Gavin purred. Michael felt his cheeks go hot. 

Gavin was pushed back against his pillows. Michael sat up. Geoff got between Gavin's legs and looked over his shoulder at Michael. “Want a better view?” he asked. Michael nodded furiously and moved to sit near Gavin's head. 

Geoff hoisted Gavin's legs over his shoulders and pushed in without warning. Gavin gasped arching back as Geoff grabbed his hips and pulled Gavin further onto his cock. Gavin had his arms stretched over his head. 

“Yes! Yes! Yes!” Gavin nearly screamed with each thrust from Geoff. Michael was hard again. He couldn't tear his eyes away from Gavin whose face was twisted up in pleasure. His eyes were screwed shut and his mouth hung open in an O as he panted and silently screamed. 

“Not gonna knot you until you cum all over yourself,” Geoff snapped at Gavin who gasped. 

“Yes sir!” he drawled out eyes fluttering open. Michael moved his eyes to Gavin's cock which bounced and slapped against his stomach. It was hard and flushed. Shiny with precum and begging for Michael's mouth to be on it...

Michael shook his head and looked up at Geoff. He was red and breathing hard as he fucked into Gavin. The smack of skin was loud in Michael's ears as he finally grabbed his cock and started pumping. 

Gavin's whole body went rigid as he came impaled on Geoff's cock. Geoff grinned. “That's what I like to see!” he shouted. Gavin beamed. 

“Now knot me please!” he whined. Geoff flashed a smiled pushing deep into Gavin. Gavin squirmed and groaned. 

“That what you want?” Geoff murmured. 

“God yes. So big,” Gavin mewled. Michael came all over his hand watching Geoff's face twist up in ecstasy. 

Minutes passed and the only sound was heavy breathing as the three took a moment to catch their breaths. “I'll shower in the other bathroom. You two use my shower,” Geoff said pulling out of Gavin. He nodded. And then he was slipping off the bed and taking Michael's hand pulling him towards the master bath. 

The shower was huge. Michael's first thought was Geoff probably had a ton of shower sex. He blushed. 

Gavin set the water to a nice relaxing hot and pushed Michael under the spray. Michael groaned happily. It felt wonderful. Gavin crowded in close to Michael and sighed. “Feels good right?” he asked. Michael nodded. 

Gavin picked up soap and rubbed it between his hands. He then took his soapy hands and rubbed Michael's chest and arms and shoulders. Then he moved lower washing his stomach and thighs. He rubbed Michael's ass and smiled when Michael groaned softly. Gavin slipped his hand between Michael's cheeks and rubbed his hole. “I'm going to take the plug out,” he said and tugged it without warning. 

Again Michael was pouting. Gavin washed the plug. “Open your mouth,” he said. 

“Why?” Michael asked.

“Just do it,” Gavin said. Michael folded his arms but opened his mouth. Gavin pushed the plug into Michael's mouth. “Suck on it,” he ordered. Michael did. Gavin patted his ass. “Pouty babies get pacifiers,” Gavin mocked and slid his hand between Michael's cheeks again. “Now be still while I was your pretty pink hole or I'll tell Geoff you want an enema,” he laughed and rubbed his fingers against Michael's hole. Michael groaned. “And now washy washy your little pink cock,” Gavin sang stroking Michael's dick. Michael tried to frown. Gavin laughed. 

Michael stood there arms still crossed and plug still in his mouth, and watched Gavin wash himself. He really liked the way his fingers left soapy trails   
all over his tanned skin. If he wasn't exhausted, Michael would probably be hard again. 

Gavin finished washing and turned off the water. He dried Michael off and took the plug from his mouth. “Be good now,” Gavin said with a cheeky grin.   
Michael had nothing to say. He wanted to sleep. His body felt like it weighed a thousand pounds. 

“Tired?” Geoff asked him when they emerged from the bathroom. The bed sheets had been changed and the window was open letting in fresh air.   
Michael inhaled deeply and nodded. Geoff ran his fingers through Michael's hair and petted his cheek. “Go rest. You did a lot,” he said softly. Michael nodded again before heading to his room. 

He was ready to sleep for a year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shorter part, but hope you enjoyed. If there's anything you'd like to see in the story let me know and I'll see if I can work it in.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback would be appreciated <3


End file.
